What They Don't Prepare You For in Forensics 101
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: Abby and Ziva have a late night chat about the ups and downs of working in a lab all day long during a dark rainy night when the team is home, safe and sound. Just like Abby likes them to be. NO PAIRINGS JUST FRIENDSHIP HERE!


Agent Ziva David stood in a dark corner of Abby's lab staring through the tiny basement window at the rain as it cascaded down in sheets from the dark D.C sky. Music was playing softly in the background, but it was not the typical heavy metal that Abby was notorious for.

The scientist was puttering around her lab. One minute, typing with a vicious fury, the next peering through squinted eyes into a test tube containing a fizzing substance.

To Ziva, the job of a forensic scientist seemed hopelessly boring. Being unable to go on location and take down the bad guys with her own two hands. Being able to physically take down a bad guy was one of the main things she loved about her job.

Ziva clasped her hands behind her back and glided over to look at a periodic table poster that adorned one of the lab's walls.

"What is the best part about your job Abby?"

Abby stopped working for a moment, a thoughtful expression gracing her face.

"That's a good question"

Ziva smiled softly and leaned against the evidence table.

"I think it would have to be the satisfaction of getting answers."

Abby added a drop of something in a beaker and watched as it changed color. Jotting something down onto a note pad.

"When you are an investigator. Everything is up front. What you see is what you get. With forensics, I get to ask the harder questions, that would be impossible for anyone that wasn't a forensic scientist to detect."

Abby turned around to her computer and began typing again at break-neck speed.

"What's the worst part?"

Abby's typing abruptly ceased.

"The waiting. Waiting to get results, waiting to see if my friends- my family will return home to me"

Abby began pacing her lab.

"Every time you guys go out I don't know if I will see you again, and I can't do anything at all to protect you when you're out there saving the world-"

Ziva placed her hands on Abby's shoulders and grinned at her friend. Without saying a word she pulled her into a hug. McGee, Tony and Gibbs walked in then.

"Dammit Probie you just had to show me that LOL Cat when we could have been seeing this!"

McGee rolled his eyes and Gibbs slapped Tony on the head.

"You're right boss, I should never disrespect women like that"

The senior agent said solemnly. Abby's computer dinged and she rushed over to get the papers that were spewing out of the printer machine. Gibbs smiled and took the file from Abby.

"We're gonna go get some drinks and maybe see a movie, are you coming with Abby?"

Tony asked holding the elevator door open. Abby beamed, shut off the lights to the lab, grabbed her things and crammed herself into the elevator with the rest of team Gibbs.

McGee pressed the button for the morgue so they could go and pick up Ducky and possibly Palmer, if he was up for their drunken shenanigans.

"If we bring Palmer, you guys have to promise that you won't force him into table dancing... again..."

Gibbs trailed off staring at the ceiling of the elevator. Tony groaned.

"But Boss! That was the best part of the night! Other than Ducky doing karaoke to Shakira of course..."

Gibbs slapped Tony again.

"The best part is, I got it all on tape!"

McGee said joyfully, producing his phone out of his pocket. Abby smirked at the boys' antics. They were definitely immature sometimes, but she knew that the people in the elevator with her would do anything and everything to protect their country and take care of one another. Abby knew that she was nothing but the lab tech and that anything could happen tomorrow or the next day. But for now, she had her family safe with her. And that was all she needed.

**I hope you liked my little story! I just whipped it up real fast after I took one of our required testy thingies. Ugh it was miserable! But at least something good came out of it... I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER NOW. kthxbai.**

**-BatWithButterflyWings i **


End file.
